villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bug
Bug and Iggy are the secondary antagonists of the comic series Amelia Rules! by Jimmy Gownley. They are one of Reggie's biggest enemies, along side Ninja Kyle and the Parkview Terrance Ninjas Appearance Bug is a short, fat boy wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt, blue pants, and brown sneakers. He's got a round head, which is mostly bald aside from a patch of black hair at the top. He's got a round nose, a crazed smile and black eyes. In "What Makes You Happy", his hero form consists of him wearing a black eye mask and a large "T" on his shirt. Iggy is a tall, slender boy wearing a purple (later red) shirt with a small volcano releasing two squiggle lines, black pants, and brown shoes. He always stands in a slouch. He has a up-curved nose, curly red hair with the sides and back of his head shaved and large buckteeth. His hero form is his daily clothing and a black mask Out of all the characters (excluding Mary Violet), Bug and Iggy have unique speech bubbles. Bug's speech bubble appears to be black and squiggly with white text, while Iggy has a squiggly speech bubble, only consisting jumbled typography and fonts Biography "Hey, Iggy. Look at the Freak Parade!" -Bug mocking the Gathering of Awesome Super Pals Bug and Iggy made their debut in the Amelia Rules! Issue "The Sneeze Barf Incident". They first made an appearance on a slideshow presentation that Captain Amazing (AKA Reggie) made, where he said they've menanced kids for years and plans on fighting them due to them being "nefarious". (In which Rhonda, Amelia and PajamaMan had to come help with the task). When they arrive to the scene where Bug and Iggy are (after they had their snack break), they have no problem to cause trouble towards G.A.S.P. Captain Amazing attempted to have Kid Lighting make them dizzy, unfortunately he ran away out of fear. Amelia and Rhonda begin to argue over who's next in command to fight the two, only for them to fight each other. After their brawl caused the boys to be shocked and leaving Reggie alone with them, Iggy chuckles with a smile on his face. Reggie went to use his "Secret Weapon" on them, but unfortunately sneeze-barfed on Bug and Iggy. They have eventually ran away completely traumatized. For quite some time, they have completely stopped being bullies to everyone due to the Sneeze Barf Incident, even stated that they've been quiet as well. They appeared uneasy when Amelia was explaining "The Weird Kids" and Bug is later seen in T.R.A.M.P (Teaching Respect and Anger Managment in Preteens) looking bored as Reggie spoke. They do eventually return to their bullying ways on Halloween where they harass Rhonda and Reggie when they're pumpkin carving at Amelia's house. This resulted in a back and forth chase scene with Rhonda, Reggie, Bug and Iggy, then ending when Amelia punched them, knocking them out. As Rhonda, PM and Amelia left, Reggie kicked Bug. As Amelia and her friends went trick or treating and were talking about the zombie film they saw the other day, they both wore zombie masks to scare the unexpected heroes. This backfired as later, Amelia and Rhonda beat them up having Iggy in the trash bin with planets over his head and Bug, his head is stuck in Amelia's strawberry costume. In "What Makes You Happy", they appeared when Tanner's documentary was released the following day and were acting polite to Amelia, telling her have a good day and they were later caught peeping in Tanner's window after hearing her unreleased song. They have once joined Gathering of Awesome Super Pals (with unknown hero names never found in the comic) because Reggie wanted a park that Ninja Kyle has. However, when that plan failed miserably, being when the ninjas fled and Owen broke his leg, Bug and Iggy got so mad that Reggie wasted their Saturday that they beat everyone up and left. Bug appeared at the end of the third story of What Makes You Happy, angrily chasing Reggie with egg on his face. Other than that, their apperances have been small little glimpse or them in the background. They do get mentioned a few times however. In "The Dumbest Idea Ever!", another story Jimmy Gownley made on his life story, Bug and Iggy made a cameo on bleachers at Jimmy's basketball game (along with Mary Violet and other characters.) Personality Bug and Iggy both appear to both have some similar attitude when it comes to being bullies. They are always mean, rude, not as intelligent, and pretty sneaky. Iggy is not much of a talkative young man and is more dimwitted than his friend. Though he seems to give more of an attitude and he can come across as polite when he desires. Bug on the other hand seems to be slightly smarter than Iggy, yet acts like an immature child. He always seems ready to cause mayhem if the time is correct Images Bug and Iggy in "The Sneeze Barf Incident" *Despite being absent later on in the series, they do seem to get attention from fans online. *Iggy has green eyes *Bug and Iggy seem to love dressing up. Ex. In the Free Comic Book Day Special, in one shot they're wearing grass shirts and coconut bras and in another one Iggy was wearing a pink bunny suit, while Bug wore mouse ears on his head; in the Halloween special, they wore zombie masks and scared Amelia and her friends *Though their family is currently unknown, they have been confirmed to have a mother. *Iggy once wore an orange jacket *According to Amelia in the Sneeze Barf Incident, when viewing the slideshow presentation of Bug and Iggy, she mentioned that she has a class with Bug and saying he smells. *Reggie is terrified of Bug and Iggy, along with everyone else in the series claimed as the "Biggest Bullies in Town". Not only Reggie fears them, he hates them *According to Jimmy Gownley in his podcast Jimmy Gownley's Dumb Ideas: Episode 6, They were inspired by the characters Scut Farkus and Grover Dill from A Christmas Story along with other classic bully stereotypes Category:On & Off Category:Kids Category:Cowards Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Partners in Crime Category:Male Category:Abusers